percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 6
Nero POV Great. I just get a message from the Greeks, and they tell me that Tartarus is rising with a new species worse than the Giants. I went to tell our praetors and the senate. I approached the boundary line. "Hello, Terminus. Is the senate still in session?" I asked. "Hello. Yes. Tablet?" he said. I showed him my tablet. "Ah, yes. Nero Leon. Seer. Legacy of Apollo. Consulter of the Auguries. Go in." he said, and gave me my tablet back. I came to the door of the senate house. The guards came forward. "Halt. Why do you approach, Nero Leon?" asked one, who I recognized as Julius Kaiser. "This is of great importance. There is new that must be told to the senate. I have foreseen it." I replied. "Enter, reader of prophecy, for you speak of importance." said the other. When I enterd the Senate, I bowed in the center. Then I addressed the Praetors. "O, Praetors, I speak of a threat which I have foreseen. Permission to announce?" I said. "Permission denied. Come here and tell me first." said Jason. "Yes, sir." I said. I walked up the stairs to the Praetors' balcony. He beckoned me to his ear. I told him of our situation. "By Jupiter! The son of Neptune has contacted you about this! We are in grave danger." he exclaimed. Then, I addressed the crowd. "Attention! Word has it that a new enemy is rising!" I began. "Worse than the Mother Earth herself! It is the Spirit of the Pit! And he wishes to eradicate the Gods! He wishes to restore the Titans over the World. And place himself and the Earth as the rulers! A new race has risen! Worse than all the Gigantes! These are the children of Tartarus! Two immortals and one hero to defeat them! A god and a demigod! A god and a demititan! A Titan and a demititan! A Titan and a demigod! Furthermore, this situation is worse than can be! The Greeks have also told of this matter! Once again must Greece and Rome unite!" I announced. Great. Now everyone was staring at me. 'Lies!" shouted one Lar. "Do you believe him, Praetors?" asked Centurion Frank Zhang. "Yes indeed. The Graeccus who informed us is no more than your associate, Perseus Jackson, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion!" said Reyna. "I knew this was coming, you know. My dad knew this." said the Ambassador of Pluto and Greece, Nico di Angelo. "Then why had you not told us?" asked Jason. "Pluto commanded me not to speak of this until necessary." he replied nervously. "I see. Who believes this claim?" asked Jason. No one answered. "Fine. Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show Percy Jackson!" he said. An Iris-message, one of those things we got from the Greeks, showed. Percy was looing at us. "Ave, senate. Who the Pluto called me?" he said. "Me, Graeccus." said Jason. "And what do you want?" he asked. "Tell us about the threat you told the Augur about." he commanded. I can't tell, but I know who can." Percy said. Then he went to a fountain. He threw a gold coin in. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show yourself." he said. Then Iris appeared. Percy pushed the Iris message aside and made ours wider. That was weird. Even weirder, we were looking at an Iris-message through an Iris-message. The she told everyone the same crud I told them. "I told you." I said. Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:X Yman Category:The Storm Rider